Witches Blood
by axegirl23
Summary: Electra was Steins weapon partner, two years ago she went on a solo mission and disappeard. Now Stein and Spirit are being sent to hunt down the same witch Electra was sent to kill...
1. Chapter 1

Stein wandered down the long corridor leading to the Death Room, wondering what Lord Death could want to see him about, things had been reasonably quiet since he had returned to the Academy. As he reached the end of the corridor his gaze swept the room, Lord Death was addressing Maka, Black Star and Death The Kid, all of whose partners appeared to be in weapon form. Stein coughed quietly to announce his presence; Lord Death subsequently turned around.

"Lord Death, you asked to see me?" said Stein,

"Ah Stein, I have an important mission for you, I want to take Death Scythe and find The Dragon Witch, I understand that this may be a difficult mission for you since…" the Grim Reaper began,

Stein interrupted " No, Lord Death, I am more than capable of handling this mission"

"Good, I knew I could count on you, Now I would like you to take Maka, Kid, Blackstar and their weapons along with you for their remedial lesson, They will mainly watch but try and assist you in any way they can" answered Lord Death cheerfully,

**The next day**

Maka watched her professor thoughtfully, what had Lord Death meant?, Professor Stein was the best meister to train at the academy, so why would this be difficult for him…

"Um, professor? Can I ask you something?" said Maka

"of course Maka, what's up?"

"what did Lord Death mean? Why would this mission be difficult for you?"

"My weapon partner disappeared fighting the same witch we were sent here to kill, nobody knows what happened to her, I arrived an hour after we lost contact with her to find no trace of Electra or the witch…" Stein inhaled one shuddering breath before continuing, "she wasn't a student of the academy as such, her capabilities outweighed any other student. Electra was a weapon, but I could have sworn she had meister blood, she used her soul wavelength like no weapon I have ever seen before, she could attack with her soul wavelength directly, without need of a meister, that was the reason she nearly killed me the first time I met her…"

Maka was struck dumb but found her voice in time to say "please, professor, tell me more"

**Flashback**

Franken Stein listened to the mission briefing with little interest until he heard the fateful word, Kishin. The Academy forces were to attack a little known island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, its

inhabitants were the Sirens or the Fallen Angels, a powerful group of samarai, who it was said, were creating a kishin.

The academy forces surrounded a cave in the centre of the island, but Stein held back, his brief was to collect the soul of the kishin egg, the rest would deal with its guardians. All Stein could hear were the metallic crashes of weapon against weapon , then, silence, it was time for him to play his part.

Holding his scythe loosely in his left hand Stein sprinted towards the mouth of the cave, only to find a scene of utter carnage, there were no enemy troops to be found, dead or otherwise, only the unconscious bodies of the academy forces…

"You came to kill me, didn't you?" a voice came from the back of the cave "that's what most people want…"

A small figure emerged from the velveteen shadows, a small girl of about 13. Stein froze, it had to be a trick, this child could not be the kishin egg, could it?

The girl interrupted his thoughts "I can see what you're thinking, I'm not a kishin,"

Another voice came from the shadows "You are kishin, Electra, nothing will change that, now kill them and eat their souls! You don't want me to hurt you again, do you?"

The girl's hand subconsciously jumped to her throat, which bore the marks from a hand having closed around it and not let go for some time. "No…mother" the child whispered

The child stepped forward, muttering something under her breath, a line of bright white light arched from her tiny hand, moulding it's self into the shape of a bolt of lightning. Before Stein could react she plunges the light into the ground, where it exploded into a single circle of light sending Stein and Spirit flying into the cave wall.

"Was that her soul wavelength?" asked Spirit

"how…?" Stein had no idea whether or not this was even possible, his research into kishin souls had never come across anything like this,

"she would make a good experiment subject though…" Stein thought to himself "no… it's a kishin, think of all the human souls it's eaten, I could never bring it into Death City"

A puzzled look flashed across the child's face "What? I told you, I'm not a kishin" tears spilled from her large crystal blue eyes "I never ate a single soul, I couldn't do it… they said I had to, or they'd kill me…"

Having regained his strength Stein got to his feet…

**The present**

Maka's eyes grew wide, This Dragon witch beat someone as powerful as that? She looked up at the Professor, whose eyes were blank, staring at the ground, his eyes fixed on one spot he continued "Lord Death told me to bring her back to Death City, I trained her as her meister, but I wasn't a student at the academy co I couldn't go on her mission with her. She would have been a Death Scythe had she succeeded, but this has nothing to do with the mission, we can't afford to dwell on the past"

It took them most of the day to find the castle where the Dragon witch was said to be staying, once they were there Stein turned to face the students,

"Spirit and I are the only ones that will enter the castle, you are under no circumstances to follow us, ok?"

"Yes, professor" chorused the younger meisters,

Stein walked cautiously through the open doors, which slowly closed behind him of their own accord.

A familiar voice came from somewhere above him "I always knew you'd find me one day, Stein, you haven't changed a bit"

"Electra?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N i'd probably better explain what's going on 'cause it might get a little confusing, basically the rest of the story is going to be told from Electra's P.O.V unless otherwise specified. **_

I now had Witches Blood, the witch controlling my body was going to use my magic to kill Stein and Spirit. I couldn't let that happen. The dragon witch was an expert at using the Spacial magic and the element Plasma, an combination of pure energy, electricity and the witches soul wavelength. I had her blood , i harnessed all my strength, i had to use the plasma as a shield to stop any attacks from either side. I could feel that i didnt have much time left, the madness was swallowing me up, soon i would be completely in her control. Slowly i began to regain control of my body, it wouldnt last long, without further delay i felt the raw power surge through my body and form a solid yet transclucent wall, separating myself from the other half of the room. The control over my muscles lifted as my soul wavelength surged through my body, I smiled, "when i catch that damn witch, she's sure gonna pay"

I lifted the Plasma wall, but i passed out before i could move any further, my human soul was struggling to deal with the onslaught of magic in my soul wavelength.

Low voices woke me, i found myself tied to a chair, "damn, i thought i was done with being tied down." i thought to myself.

I opened my eyes, only to find that about a dozen weapons were pointing at my throat, poised to strike on command.

Perplexed, i asked the nearest meister, "Hey, What's up with this? There must be some mistake"

" Professor Stein and Death Scythe brought you here for interrogation after they found you on Dragon Island" came the reply,

"Hang on a minute, i used to be a student here! You can't do this!"

"You can drop the charade, witch, we know that you were never a student at the DWMA"

"I'm telling the truth, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

A soul wavelength hit my stomach, i had never felt pain like it; my insides were burning in agony as a fountain of blood spurted from my mouth.

"Now, what is the location of the Grand Witch?"

"I DON'T KNOW" i screamed, confused as to why they thought i was a witch

"fine...have it your way..."

Again a soul wavelength hit me directly, and again i thought that my body would be ripped apart from the pain.

The next question was indistinguishable above what i thought were my own agonised screams, which resulted in another hit from my interrogators' soul wavelength.

My strength was fading rapidly, i knew i didn't have long left and i certainly wasn't prepared to die without first eating the soul of the witch that ruined my chance of becoming a Death Scythe. Even if, by some miracle, the Academy let me live, Lord Death would never use me as his personal weapon...

I had never wanted to cause pain to innocent people, but after hours of hearing nothing but my own screams; it was refreshing to hear theirs instead as I used my own magic to amplify my soul's wavelength and send it sweeping everyone before it across the room. In one fluid movement a dozen bodies hit the wall with a sickening crack and lay motionles on the floor. Although my soul wavelength was strong they wouldn't be out cold for long...

Looking down at the ropes that had been tying me down, i saw that the force of the magic in my soul wavelength had cut through them... Damn, i used more force than i intended...

Mere minutes later i was out of the Academy building, thanks to my 'Bladerunner' technique, where i basically used my weapon form on my feet as iceskates.I couldn't help but stall as i passed my old bedroom at the Academy, i was an orphan , so i lived at the academy whilst i studied. They had kept everything the same; all the 'Keep Out' signs were still there on the door, the floor was still covered in all my old things and even the bed was still the same as it wass the morning that i left it...

Somebody must have raised the alarm after i escaped because, on my way out, i ran into a couple of Academy meisters. One of them tried to cut me in half, using witchhunter. I jumped back just in time, barely feeling the blade as it just missed my stomach. I didn't want to prolong the fight unless i really had to, so i clambered through an open window and jumped onto the street below.

I had been in that cell for hours, it was night when i finally saw the sky again. I started to move forward again, but a blinding pain stopped me in my tracks... i must have taken a hit from witchhunter during my escape... I felt my hot blood pour from the deep wound, covering the ground in front of me with deep crimson. My final reserves of strength failing me, i slumped against the wall, waiting for the pain to subside.

Through the rain that had just began to fall; i heard footsteps, i saw a tall figure emerging from the grey haze of water. The pain from my wound overtook my curiosity as to who the figure was and i passed out... again ...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, i think it was pretty good (see where i'm going here) but what do you think? please review!**

I didn't need to open my eyes to know where i was, I hadn't counted on Steins ability to sense soul wavelengths and he knew mine better than anyone. Of course he would be able to find me, one fact remained that he still thought that there was a witch posessing me...

i opened my eyes slowly, allowing the stark white light of the patchwork lab to filter in. Just seeing the stitched walls made me want to turn back time so i wasn't a witch. The thought of being seen as the enemy made my blood run cold.

I had two choices:

a) attempt to escape before anything happened

b) give up and let myself be taken back to the Academy

I liked the idea of a) more, although all i had done for two years was run, i didnt like the idea of another interrogation. And so i started to get up, preparing a plan for escape in my head.

"This isn't like you, Electra, as i remember you were never one for cowardly moves like running away"

"Things have changed,"

"You've gotten stronger, no ordinary Academy student could survive an interrogation like that"

"I'm not an Academy student, If i was, then i wouldn't have had to survive that interrogation" i replied coldly "As far as i can remember it was you who signed me up for that."

"I had to make sure that a witch wasn't posessing you, please Electra, you have to understand that i didn't want for you to get hurt, i care about you too much"

"what a strange way to show it..."

It was a long time before Stein replied,

"What happened, Electra? After you were sent to collect the soul of that witch, we lost all contact with you... it was like you'd just evaporated. Then you, by some miracle, turn up a couple of years later in the last known location of the witch you were sent to kill. You can't blame me for being cautious." Stein had raised his voice slightly, i flinched at his words, he was suspicious of his own weapon partner?

"I have Witches Blood, I was an experiment of another witch. When you found me i was being posessed but i somehow managed to stop her before i..." i stopped myself before i spoke the words, i couldn't bear to think it, let alone say it.

Stein turned to leave, over his shoulder he said "Lord Death says that you are to stay here until your injuries are fully healed, then you can decide what you want to do next."

Wait, what injuries? I remembered being sliced by that meisters witchhunter, but what other injuries. Lokking down at my bare arms and legs, i saw that i was covered in cuts and bruises and my normal clothes had been replaced with a white hospital gown.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, bored out of my mind, i heard a familiar voice squeal my name and Marie had grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Marie, what gives? are you trying to kill me?"

"Where have you been? When i heard that you'd turned up again i..."

"who told you?"

"Stein, of course!"

Making a mental note to show Stein how much Marie's hugs hurt i started filling Marie in on the last two years.

"He missed you, you know, Electra, everyone did..."

"Who?"

"Stein, He only did what his orders were."

After Marie left, i realised that she was right. Most of the time i had a heart of stone, probably because i had Stein as a partner, but at that point i really felt guilty for yelling art him...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys! sorry i haven't updated in a while, but heres chapter 4! Theres not much action but i'm planning chapter 5 and theres probably going to be a mission or two. Remember to review!  
**

**3 Days Later**

I woke early, seeing the morning sun filter through the windows, illuminating my pale skin. It had been so long since i had seen the sun...

Feeling that i had forgotten something, i slowly got out of bed, the bright sunlight burning my eyes. It felt like i had never left Death City; even though i had only been back for three days.

Once i was dressed i stared out of the windoe thoughfully, thinking that i had forgotten something. It was when i noticed the Academy building i remembered that i had promised Lord Death that i would teach the meisters to fight without their weapons.

"Great! 24 hours of my life wasted on annoying little brats!" i moaned to nobody in particular

"They're not as bad as you think"

I span round, axe blades appearing out of my arms, to find Stein behind me

"Shit Stein, don't do that, it's seriously creepy" I laughed, remembering that creepy was what Stein did best.

"You're going to be late,"

raising one eyebrow i replied "i didn't want to teach the brats in the first place so it won't kill them to wait for a couple of minutes"

Stein laughed "I thought you'd say that, but i have something that may change your mind"

"I wonder what that could be" my words laced with sarcasm

Stein led me to the front to his house, where i saw the one thing that meant more to me than anything; my Harley Davidson Iron 883.

"Where did you find it?" the disbelief clear in my voice

"You left it at the academy before your last mission,"

"I probably should have rememberd that"

"You can't have the keys until you agree to go and teach" Stein teased

"Oh Stein, i'm always one step ahead of you," I replied, holding the keys in front of his face "While you were distracede i picked your pocket"

"but, i have decided that i will go teach the brats, just don't blame me if i end up killing them, you know how much i hate children"

I leapt onto the bike, landing perfectly on the seat, feeling the suspension creaking from lack of use. I kicked the bike into gear and accelerated out of bthe gates. Over the roar of the engine i heard Stein shout

"Don't forget your helmet!"

Helmet? what was he thinking?

"DONT NEED ONE! SEE YOU AT THE ACADEMY!" i yelled over my shoulder


	5. Chapter 5

Having ditched my bike outside the Academy, i made my way to Class Crescent Moon, slinging my twin Katanas onto my back as i walked. I pushed open the door to find a kid with spiky blue hair standing on the teacher's desk, _my _desk. Unscheathing one of my swords i threw the sword, aiming for the air next to his head. The blade pierced the blackboad behind him, and all the heads in the room turned to face me, fear etched in their expressions.

"Right! does anyone else want to try that? i won't miss next time"

"No, professor" the class replied in unison

"First thing, i'm not your professor, my name is Electra, don't wear it out." I kicked the kid off my desk "Blackstar, i presume?"

"I AM THE GREAT ASSASIN BLACKSTAR, I WILL SURPASS..." he was cut off as i used my magic to levitate him and throw him into the nearest chair.

"Lets get started," I addressed the whole class "Can any of you defend yourselves without a partner?"

"I, THE GREAT ASSASIN BLACKSTAR CAN USE MY SOUL WAVELENGTH WITHOUT A PARNER!"

"Thats nice, now shut up!" I laughed "can anyone else?"

The collective response came as "No, professor"

Ignoring the fact that i had been addressed as 'professor' i continued "So, I f you are in a fight without a magic weapon partner for whatever reason, what are you going to do?"

"You have two choices, carry non magic weapons or use your soul wavelength directly, That is what i'm here to teach you,"

A girl with pigtails raised her hand "Err, Professor, we were told that you're a weapon, so how can you use your soul wavelenth directly?"

"Thats a good question, Maka, but i'm afraid i don't know that, try asking professor Stein,"

Seeming shocked that i knew her name she asked "How did you know my name?"

"When i was a kid, my family tried to make me into a kishin, because i had the ability to read minds; they knew that i would be able to see how susceptible to the madness humans were and posess them. Thats something that no kishin has ever been able to do" I replied, painful memories resurfacing "anyway, who needs family? i ate my family's souls, they were delicious..."

Makas face portrayed mixed feelings of fear and awe as she turned to talk to the kid next to her.

Addressing the class once more "Split into pairs and try and access your soul wavelength"

I watched as the class slowly got to their feet and paired off. I turned to the blackboard and pulled my sword out, sheathing the blade. I put my feet on the desk and leaned back on the chair. Teaching was so easy.


End file.
